A luminaire is a system for producing, controlling, and/or distributing light for illumination. For example, a luminaire can include a system that outputs or distributes light into an environment, thereby allowing certain items in that environment to be visible. Luminaires are sometimes referred to as “light fixtures.” Traditional light fixtures include a frame and/or platform that attaches to a ceiling or wall structure. A trim-reflector element can be mounted to the frame for decorative or light control purposes. The types and styles of trims are typically more numerous than the fixtures that luminaires they are designed to attached to. This is because the trims are, at time, the only portion of the luminaire visible within the room being illuminated. As such there is a significant market for providing trims that couple to luminaires. At times these trims have not been specifically designed for the particular luminaire. This can result in a perceived lack of performance from the luminaire, when the real issue is the trim that is being used with the luminaire. As such, providing a mechanism for ensuring proper trims and/or proper orientation of the trim on the luminaire would limit this perceived lack of performance.